


Day 3 A Shows B Porn

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal shows Will porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal shows Will a porn clip that he watched and the male in it resembles Will.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Day 3 A Shows B Porn

It was about nine in the evening when Hannibal asked Will to join him on the sofa. Will was nude with the exception of his steel collar that Hannibal had given to him. No matter how many times he saw Will like this he never failed to get his undivided attention when he came into view like that. Hannibal’s long fingers rapped on his lap signaling for Will to climb and have a seat on it. When he got situated on his lap Hannibal reached and stroked a stray curl and slid it behind Will’s ear. It wasn’t long enough to stay back like that. He just enjoyed seeing it spring unruly and willful, much like his dearest Will. He pressed his lips to it and kissed the stray curl.

Hannibal opened his tablet and opened up a video file. On the screen there was a man with dark wavy hair that was about shoulder’s length and a woman with long auburn hair. He was shirtless in a pair of jeans and the woman was in a black corset with black bikini panties and thigh high hold up stockings. When the man lifted his head up and turned Will noticed that he had a remarkable resemblance to him. While Will tossed the thoughts in his head the video progressed. The next time he looked up the woman was riding the man’s cock like her life depended on it. 

A soft raspy voice came from the tablet speaker. “ breed me” the woman said and scratched down the man’s stomach. She repeated her request in a chant while riding his cock. He felt Hannibal’s hand move up on his inner thigh. Hot breath entered his ear and then Hannibal’s voice asking him “do you miss being with women now that you are mine?” Will turned and blinked looking at Hannibal and considering his answer. 

“Not often.” he answered, honestly. 

“Not often” Hannibal repeated. “I watched this particular clip on many occasions back before…”

Will turned to him “You enjoyed watching this man who resembled me having his dick ridden by this woman?”

“I did.” Hannibal confessed. “What does our contract say about any outsiders that touch my property?”

“Punishable by death.” Will says 

“I imagined that this woman was actually trying to entangle you in parenthood and because of that I imagined how I would punish her for it. “ Hannibal explained

Will looks at him and in spite of the insanity of the statements he was hearing, his cock was beginning to swell. He enjoyed the possessive, animal side of Hannibal.

“What would you do to me?” Will pressed

Hannibal turned Will so that he was facing him. He slipped a finger into the O ring on the collar. “Unspeakable things.” he growls and nips at Will’s lower lip. 

Hannibal reaches under Will and pulls out his cock. Will slips into place taking his heated erection inside and starting to ride him in a slow rocking motion. Hannibal reaches up a hand to push two fingers into Will’s mouth. He moans and sucks them in. The other hand moves up under the metal collar and rubs against Will’s throat. He quickly moves it down to pull at Will’s sensitive nipples. He squirms at the sensation. He leans in to suck and bite at the dark tan flesh on his chest. Will whimpers into Hannibal’s hair and whines at the sharp feeling. With both hands gripping Will’s hips he leans back and lets his boy ride at his own pace. 

Will slams up and down and crashes his body against Hannibal’s. He stops with their foreheads touching and closeness allows him to push his shaky breath into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal soaks in the sight of Will in complete lack of inhibition. Heavy drool rolls out of the corner of his mouth, his eyelids flutter, a rumble of a growl is coursing through his body fighting it’s way out, his cock is leaking and flushed darker than ever before. Hannibal’s grip clamps down on top of Will’s thighs and he bites at Will’s wrist while grumbling low and shooting his release into Will. 

“Go upstairs, get in bed and I will join you, shortly.” Hannibal commands. Carefully Will lifts himself off of Hannibal and slowly makes his way to bed. He pushes back the dark blue sheets and climbs inside. His thighs burn, but it was worth it. He reaches down to feel the emptiness from where Hannibal was just minutes ago. He feels the warmth of his come leaking onto his fingers. He doesn't hear Hannibal so he sneaks a lick of it while touching his cock lightly.

Hannibal enters their room and unties his robe. He joins Will at his side and pulls him by the collar into a kiss. “Will, really? You didn’t think that I would taste your breath and know in an instant.”

“I wanted it, I wanted you” Will whispers.

“Oh Will, you naughty teasing boy.” he says gripping Will’s balls and giving them a firm squeeze. He takes his other hand to his shaft, twisting his hand on the upstroke and rubbing it smoothly on the downstroke. He leans in to spit a heavy stream down onto Will’s cock. With a strong grip he spreads the saliva across his throbbing cock and lets some of it get smeared on Will’s balls. Hannibal watches the way Will’s balls move as he strokes him. He fixes his eyes on the way his skin darkens from the base up to the very sensitive end.

“Damnit, damnit, Will,” Hannibal curses and pushes his way between Will’s open thighs. Will opens them wider to accommodate him. He presses his nose to Will’s balls and pulls the delicate skin into his nose and across them. He shudders in delight and works his way up to Will’s cock. His tongue dances across Will’s skin,bringing out moans and panting from him. He sucks hard and squeezes Will’s thighs tight. Will’s hips come up and Hannibal gently pushes them back down. He works his tongue over Will’s cock frantically until he feels the hot warm shot of Will landing in his mouth. He groans in pleasure around his cock and swallows quickly. 

Hannibal climbs up from between Will’s legs to lay at his side. He places soft adoring strokes across his cheeks. “Are you as exhausted as I am?”

“Oh yes, I’m not even sure if I’m awake now.” Will laughs and turns to his side to face Hannibal. 

“Wouldn’t you like to turn the other way and fall asleep in my arms?” Hannibal asks, making it sound like a suggestion rather than an order. Will smiles and rolls to his other side. Hannibal hooks an arm around his stomach and kisses in between his shoulders. Thoughts of Will’s confession that he sometimes, not often, but sometimes, thinks of being with women. A stinging feeling flows through him and he squeezes Will to him harder. 


End file.
